board8fandomcom-20200216-history
SmartMuffin
SMIAW From: SmartMuffin | Posted: 4/17/2009 1:07:42 PM | #025 How is it irrelevant? You don't get to blatantly flaunt "hey come here for illegal stuff" as your primary marketing method then get your panties in a knot when someone arrests you for providing illegal stuff and trying to hide under a technicality of the law "lawl you can't prove just HOW MUCH illegal stuff we have". I hope they all get life, tbqh. From: PartOfYourWorld | Posted: 4/17/2009 2:03:12 PM | #043 Hey Muffin let's download some porn and wrestling torrents and offer no excuse. How many years do you deserve, Muffin? From: SmartMuffin | Posted: 4/17/2009 3:07:00 PM | #065 A hell of a lot less than the rest of you, because I steal far less copyrighted material in general than most people who use the Internet to pirate stuff. From: SmartMuffin | Posted: 1/4/2010 9:57:36 AM | #008 I've never understood the point of caring about the planet outside of how it affects humanity. From: SmartMuffin | Posted: 1/6/2010 11:54:09 PM | #024 Plax only got sent to jail because New York has a bunch of fascist gun laws. From: SmartMuffin | Posted: 1/7/2010 12:20:36 AM | #048 It's obviously not a big deal. I'll bet you at EVERY SINGLE NBA GAME there are AT LEAST a dozen people in the arena who are carrying guns. From: SmartMuffin | Posted: 1/7/2010 12:23:16 AM | #053 I'm not saying it's a great idea to ADVERTISE that you're carrying a gun. If you don't do that, your boss will never fire you because he'd never know. From: SmartMuffin | #003 It's entirely possible to be gay and oppose specific legislation that's labeled as "gay rights". In fact, there are a decent amount of folks out there who are, and do without being hypocritical. From: SmartMuffin | #002 Environmentalists: Lowering everyone's quality of life since the 1960s. From: SmartMuffin | #001 Environmentalists are regressive in every sense of the word, and are the single biggest danger to human health, happiness, and prosperity. Exploit the Earth or die: It's not a threat, it's a fact. From: SmartMuffin | #053 Nature is only worth "preserving" to the extent that such preservation can benefit humanity. From: SmartMuffin | #205 I hope Mike Green and his entire family are killed. From: SmartMuffin | #057 Wow, you really don't know much about capitalism, do you? Wanting everyone to pay a similar fee is a capitalist notion. A communist would demand that rich people pay more for facebook (and everything else). From: SmartMuffin | #012 Global warming is a conspiracy by socialists to create a one world government. We need to kill these people before it's too late. From: SmartMuffin | #050 I'll pay some Chinese kid two cents to read the book for me. And make him stand in his own urine and dance for my amusement while he does it. It'll be the easiest two cents he ever earned. From: SmartMuffin | #012 I kind of already have a reputation as that guy who SAYS he'll do things, then bails out at the last minute to stay home and play World of Warcraft From: SmartMuffin | #006 You could argue that girls who cry rape are worse than rapists themselves. Guys who rape just want the pleasure. From: SmartMuffin | #159 Keep mocking. Keep tearing down. You just keep modeling your tactics after Lenin and Chavez. We'll stick with following Gandhi and MLK. Secular tyrants may gain the upper hand in the short term, but those who follow God always win in the long run. From: SmartMuffin | #005 People who think that animals posses ANY form of self-awareness are basically idiots. From: SmartMuffin | #014 The founding fathers were all considered the smartest men of their time Yes. And today, anyone who would espouse the same beliefs they did would be considered an evil, racist, bigoted, homophobic, religious funadmentalist nutjob. So long as the universities remain propaganda arms of global communism, employing a strategy of "vote for whichever candidate seems dumber" is probably the best strategy for preserving freedom. From: SmartMuffin | #131 I don't care what happens to the Earth... outside of the context in which what happens to the Earth directly harms human quality of life whether it's for my own generations, or future ones. Explain to me how the quality of my life (or anyone else's) will be lowered if Polar Bears no longer existed in their native habitat. And that's MY life. Don't just shout about TEH ECOSYSTEM unless you can explain specifically how this harm to "the ecosystem" will end up impacting me or other humans. "Many forms of cancer leave the woman looking as attractive as she was originally, so I fail to see the problem here!" -SmartMuffin "The true reason that I have no interest in women is because the market has objectively deemed them to be worthless." "Anything I make public is fair game." Category:Users